


Arogancki Marc

by Nigaki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc jest zły na siebie, Ivan stara się go pocieszyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arogancki Marc

Widok naburmuszonego Marca zawsze był miły dla oka. Było coś zabawnego w sposobie, w jaki mrużył oczy, marszczył nos i zaciskał szczęki. Jak mało dziecko, pomyślał Ivan, uśmiechając się czule.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz? – mruknął Niemiec. Od godziny nie ruszył się z kanapy, którą zajmował całą. Z tego powodu Ivan jadł obiad na podłodze, bo ten dureń nie chciał się przesunąć, zbyt skupiony na piorunowaniu wzrokiem telewizora.

\- Z ciebie – odparł szczerze, zabierając się do sprzątania po posiłku. Marcowi ewidentnie nie podobało się, że swoim chodzeniem zasłania mu telewizor.

\- Bawi cię mój kiepski humor?

\- Bawi mnie sposób jego okazywania. – MATS skupił się teraz na piorunowaniu wzrokiem jego. – Czego się w ogóle tak pieklisz?

\- Bez powodu.

\- Oh, okej.

Nie widział sensu, by naciskać. Marc potrafił być uparty jak osioł, kiedy chciał. Prędzej czy później i tak powie, co mu chodzi po głowie. Nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to zaraz po jego powrocie z kuchni, gdzie odniósł brudne naczynia.

\- Przegraliśmy – odezwał się nagle. Ivan zatrzymał się i popatrzył na niego, czekając aż powie coś więcej, ale na to się nie zanosiło.

\- No i? Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. – Marc tylko mruknął coś pod nosem. – Nie usłyszałem.

\- To moja wina – powtórzył głośniej, ale wciąż stosunkowo cicho.

\- Fakt, mogłeś lepiej łapać piłki. Na trybunie.

\- Trybuna nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

\- Nie nadążam.

Marc nie brał udziału we wczorajszym meczu, nie rozumiał więc czemu obwiniał się o wynik, na który nie miał wpływu.

\- Gdybym nie dostał kontuzji, to bym bronił. Gdybym bronił, to byśmy nie przegrali.

Ivan przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście, wielki, nieomylny ter Stegen.

\- Nie wiesz tego. I nie obrażaj naszego nowego kolegi.

Pewnie nie taki był jego zamiar, ale Marc miał tendencje do nieświadomego obrażania ludzi. Czasami jego samouwielbienie go ponosiło. Starał się to jakoś u młodego Niemca wyeliminować, ale mieli jeszcze sporo pracy przed sobą.

\- Dobrze zagrał – stwierdził Marc, zawstydzony tym co powiedział chwilę temu.

\- Dobrze – zgodził się. – Nikt nie może być pewny tego, czy zagrałbyś lepiej.

\- Ale może gdybym…

\- Marc, przestań – poprosił, podchodząc bliżej do drugiego mężczyzny. Nadal nie miał gdzie usiąść, więc zadowolił się staniem. – Nigdy się tak nie obwiniałeś, to do ciebie nie podobne.

\- Zacząłem odczuwać wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia.

\- To znaczy?

\- Druga kontuzja, odejście Claudio. Wszystko – wyjaśnił. Wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił, nie był już naburmuszony i obrażony na cały świat, był po prostu przygnębiony. – Dostałem wymarzone miejsce w pierwszym składzie i co? I kolejna kontuzja. Claudio odszedł przeze mnie, prasa się na nas obu uwzięła, oskarżyła mnie o chodzenie po biurach. A teraz jeszcze przegraliśmy z beniaminkiem. To oczywiste, że to moja wina, bo ja zepsułem atmosferę w szatni, nie byliście przez to skupieni jak zawsze i przegraliśmy.

Ivan nie wiedział, czy roześmiać się z powodu tych głupot, czy jednak zachować powagę i nie traktować uczuć MATS’a jak coś absurdalnego. Ponieważ nie chciał pogarszać mu humoru, wybrał drugą opcję.

\- Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą – powiedział i przeczesał bramkarzowi włosy. Marc od razu się rozluźnił. – Nikt w szatni nie jest na ciebie zły, Claudio odszedł na własne życzenie, nikt go nie wyganiał. Na kontuzje nie masz wpływu, a prasa gada głupoty zawsze. Pamiętasz jak pisali, że jestem bliski odejścia?

\- Pamiętam – mruknął i chwycił jego drugą dłoń, tą która nie była zajęta głaskaniem go po głowie.  

\- A co do wczorajszej porażki, sami jesteśmy sobie winni. Trochę zlekceważyliśmy Alaves. Trudno, zdarza się, będzie następny mecz i tym razem zgarniemy trzy punkty.

\- Hmm…

\- Głowa do góry. Gdzie się podział mój silny, zawsze arogancki Marc? – zapytał i zabrał się za dalsze sprzątanie.  

Ledwie musnął palcami talerz, gdy nagle ramię otoczyło go w pasie i powaliło na kanapę. W chwil upadku zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, miał już nad sobą Marca, uśmiechającego się drapieżnie.

\- Jest tutaj – odpowiedział Niemiec groźnie i z błyskiem w oku.

Ivan westchnął, gdy poczuł na szyi ciepłe usta, muskające wrażliwą skórę. Po chwili dołączyły do nich zęby szczypiące ją od czasu do czasu. Jęknął głośno i z uśmiechem objął MATS’a, przyciągając go bliżej. Jego silny, arogancki Marc rzeczywiście nigdzie sobie nie poszedł. Całe szczęście. Bez niego życie byłoby zbyt nudne.


End file.
